


Early Christmas Present

by DevilOfWire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Christmas, Creampie, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Short, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virginity Kink, but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: It’s a good week or so before Christmas, but Crowley already wants toopenhispresent.…The present being Aziraphale, in case that wasn’t horribly obvious already.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Early Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> This fic was written for a person for a Secret Santa event on the erotic writing server I am a part of lol. Hence, the early Christmas “joke”. I could have easily made this twice as long _at least—brevity is my worst fear_ —but there was a word limit and I already went _well_ over that lmao… 
> 
> But you **can certainly** read it though it’s not exactly your present, for sharing is caring, after all! ^^

“A ‘ _present’,_ Crowley? It isn’t even **Christmas** yet, for Heaven’s sake!”

“What, _you think I don’t_ **_know_ ** _that?”_ says his red-haired friend from behind, pushing further into the room despite the other's hesitation.

“I mean,” Aziraphale breathes, turning on his heel to watch Crowley close the door shut after them, “it is the week of, surely, but that doesn’t mean it’s time to open presents _quite yet,”_ he tries to chuckle.

But instead his laughter trails off to nothing as he sees the man before him is certainly anything but _joking._

Stern expression.

_Not even a smirk._

And when the door locks, that’s when Aziraphale knows the demon is _absolutely, one-hundred percent,_ **_dead serious._ **

_Oh God._

Crowley goes so far as to look up to the angel with a sneer to his thin lips, taking a long stride forward across the room.

_“Sure, you can_ open a present early!” he announces, tone jovial but his face focused, eyes a lurid gold, pupils going to all-too-familiar snake slits. “It might not be very _nice,_ but it’s something **_anyone_ ** _can do…”_

Aziraphale discovers himself to be cornered against the bed only when Crowley pins him down to it.

Crowley leans over him, bringing his mouth grinning wickedly right against his ear, something undeniably hard and hot rubbing against Aziraphale’s thigh.

_“If someone really wants to… they can just go and_ **open** **_the_ ** **present** **_early…”_ **

Aziraphale shakes his head as he’s driven further up on the covers, trying to scramble away and out of Crowley’s hold only to find himself trapped beneath his body once again.

Just made himself even easier to hold down, lying fully on the bed now.

Right where Crowley wants him, of course.

_“Whatever you’re thinking, Crowley–”_ Aziraphale says hoarsely, eyes flickering wildly from eye to mouth to hand, unable to decide for even a second what to rest on– **“don’t do it.”**

“Ah,” Crowley smiles above him, quite happy with the vantage he has over the other, able to pierce his nails into his pale wrists, drag his fingers down his arms to the crooks of his elbows.

_Notes that Aziraphale_ ** _still_** **_doesn’t_** _struggle as he gives up his leverage to play with the sleeve of his jacket._

_Because he’s just_ **_pretending_ ** _to fight,_ **_of course._ **

“And why’s that, _dear Angel?_ Hm, **_why_ ** _should I stop?”_

Aziraphale still plays dumb beneath him, going so far as to _gasp_ as though _offended._

Whether for sheer appearance or because some small part of his mind still holds onto black and white ideals, Crowley will never quite know.

“B-because, Crowley! I’m an _angel–”_

_Oh Satan and_ **_here we go again–_ **

“And you, you are a **demon!** It’s simply _incompatible! Unthinkable! Loathsome! Who dare think of something—excuse my language but—so_ **_God damn_ ** **vile–** **_Ah!”_ **

_Oh,_ Crowley grins, but thank _God_ that Aziraphale is _finally_ physically incapable of running his fucking mouth when lips are pressed over his own.

Crowley just can’t help the smirk that curls his lips at the corners, of _relief,_ of _satisfaction, and_ **_slowly…_ **

**_Of something entirely else,_ **as Crowley runs his hands down Aziraphale’s arms, over his chest to unbutton his button-up, grinding his hips down against the other man’s.

_“Ah,”_ Crowley purrs into his lips, _“you may_ **_say_ ** _all that, Angel, but_ **_your body_ ** _always tells the_ **_truth,_ ** _at least…”_

He reaches one hand down between their chests he presses together, past his own erection to grab onto Aziraphale’s pinned just beneath his leg.

_And finally, bless him, Aziraphale’s words twist to_ **_honesty_ ** _too._

It does take a _ragged moan of carnal pleasure_ to, but at least he got there eventually.

Yet Aziraphale just can’t help but damned **lie** once again, panting against Crowley’s lips even as the demon squeezes his twitching cock through his trousers, “I-I don’t _understand–”_

_“What’s that, Azira?”_

“Th-this _isn’t a_ **_present.”_ **

Crowley’s about to laugh when Aziraphale suddenly continues, **“We’ve done this before!”**

Now that, that _does_ make Crowley raise a brow.

_“Wh-why,”_ Aziraphale stutters, curling his spine while Crowley begins to familiarly undo his pants, “we did this just a _week_ ago, what makes **_this so s-special?”_ **

Well, it does catch Crowley off-guard for a second, finding the angel surprisingly down-to-earth and realistic about things for once, but he catches his bearings when he realizes Aziraphale is just using all that to make a point.

_Because why would an angel ever come to terms with reality if it were not for some ulterior motive?_

_“Oh, Angel,”_ Crowley rumbles, leaning down to press his chest against Aziraphale’s rendered wonderfully bare, shirt open upon either side to reveal the milky flesh of his abdomen, all Crowley’s to touch.

“Because now, I will do as promised.”

Aziraphale tilts his head, oblivious.

**_And_** **_very cute._**

Crowley moves his face closer until the tips of their noses touch, smile grinning wicked, yellow eyes taking up nearly all of Aziraphale’s vision.

_“I will_ **_open_ ** **my** **_present!”_ **

Aziraphale gasps when he feels his pants and briefs suddenly ripped off his hips, all the way over his legs in such a careless fashion he panics if some of his clothing actually tore.

But there will be time to scold Crowley for that later, because he can only gasp again when something feeling oddly cold presses between his legs, sliding from the globe of his bare ass and up over his taint, before coming back down to its obvious destination.

**_“Did you just abuse magic to call upon some lubricant?!”_ **

**“Ahahah!”** Crowley fucking cackles, fingers curling in on instinct with his laughter and making Aziraphale wince beneath him, “Really, _that’s_ what you care about? I just said I’m about to fuck you for the first time and you care about _abuse of power!”_

“It’s v-very important, Crow- _ley!”_ His whining is cut off by one of Crowley’s fingers pressing up, breaching into his hole easy enough.

“Have you not done this before?” Crowley wonders aloud, surprised by the relative ease.

Aziraphale shakes his head in shame on the covers, legs writhing around and, despite himself, not entirely in pain, either.

“I… _Lord forgive me, but I just did something to make it a little… easier just now.”_

“Ahh!” Crowley smiles, confident enough now to thrust his finger up all the way inside Aziraphale’s tight hole, bringing another immediately in alongside it.

“What a _wonderful_ use of your holy powers! I’m sure all the other little angels would be **_very proud_ **of you, Azira!”

Aziraphale covers his face, shivering miserably beneath him.

But, sure as all hell, he can’t help the whines that permeate from his throat, the way his cock twitches against Crowley’s shirt when he angles his fingers up _just right._

Crowley grins, pressing up to three fingers at once inside his angel writhing under him, enjoying his whimpers turning to moans, and then to cries of _pure, heinous pleasure._

And Aziraphale _would never fucking admit it in 6000 more years,_ but he almost wants to _cry_ when Crowley draws his three fingers out, leaving his virgin hole feeling empty like never before in his immortal life.

**_“Oh!”_ ** he shouts, throwing his head back on the sheets when he feels something inhumanly hot and slick press against his slightly gaping hole, feeling out of his damn mind with pleasure, want, **_need._ **

It’s why he can speak past his heaving lungs, his throat moaned scratchy to beg into the air:

**_“Ah, please, fuck me, Crowley!”_ **

**“What was that, again?”** The demon growls over top him, pressing his weight down near enough to _crush him._ Such a horrible, wonderful feeling of _suffocation, powerlessness._

**_“Fuck me! Please! Oh, I’ve been wanting this for_ ** **millennia,** **_Crowley! Just do it already!”_ **

Crowley’s eyes go wide.

_Oh, his angel was just full of surprises today, wasn’t he?_

But he grins, because that’s **_wonderful._ **

_It was nearly Christmas, after all._

They both yell in pleasure at the overwhelming sensations that come with Crowley drives his cock head inside Aziraphale’s tight little hole, just barely able to push inside after some insistence, popping in and feeling like he’s **_melting,_ ** liquid pleasure around his slit like **_Aziraphale was made for him._ **

Crowley gives Aziraphale a moment to adjust, but soon finds limbs squeezing all around him, claws digging desperately into his muscles to spur him on.

Aziraphale had been waiting his entire life for this, basically. It should be expected he would be _so damn_ **_impatient._ **

But it still makes Crowley growl into his mouth, taking him into a ravenous kiss while he slides the length of his large cock inside, sheathing himself inside Aziraphale’s warm body all the way to his very base.

It feels **_fucking wonderful_ ** to both of them, minds almost going numb with _unreal_ amounts of pleasure just from becoming _one._

_How the_ **_fuck_ ** _had they not_ **_done_ ** _this already?_

_How had it taken_ ** _thousands of years_** _just for them to_ ** _accidentally_** **_frot_** _that first time in some dingy hotel?_

Truly, the world will never fucking know.

But now, now, _now_ they **_finally_ **have each other.

**_Finally_ ** able to fuck into each other, Crowley drawing his cock out at the head only to drive it hard back inside, overcome with a surreal amount of emotion while he swallows Aziraphale’s crying tongue down his throat as he's taken by a _demon._

_It might be_ **_so wrong,_ ** _but it just feels_ **_so right._ **

And damn them for it all you want, but either of them find it acceptable when he meets his end rather quick, spurred on by the other’s desperation in a loop that has their lower abdomens growing hot in a matter of mere minutes, pulling tight like a ravelling cord until it just can’t do anything but **_snap._ **

And snap it does, Crowley’s hips thrusting at a blinding speed against Aziraphale’s ass stuttering when he bottoms out for the very last time, with a groan almost sounding pained doubling over and digging his elbows into fleshy arms, seeding his load deep inside Aziraphale’s tight hole.

The angel beneath him cries out as he feels the demon spill inside him, just one more buck of his hips up, dragging Crowley’s cock against his prostate, his own flushed one dirtying his black shirt further, it’s all he needs to _cum._

And then, they’re left only to pant in the sanctity of Aziraphale’s master bedroom, bodies cooling with sweat that will soon have them shaking with cold.

But right now, Aziraphale feels more hot with _rage,_ bringing his fists down on the shoulder blades of a Crowley still buried balls-deep inside him.

“Why did you make me say those things, Crowley?!”

Crowley huffs a laugh, supporting himself on wobbly arms to look down in pure exasperation at his partner.

“Me? I did not tell you to say any of that, Aziraphale! That was all you!”

Aziraphale draws a breath in to rant but is cut off by fingers sliding over his jaw, pulling him into a sweet kiss that makes his stupid angelic heart beat. Damned holiness.

“And besides,” Crowley grins genuinely, _“you make the best present ever,_ **_my angel.”_ **

_“Oh, you,”_ Aziraphale can’t help but blush, waving his hand like a virgin on their first date even though he was very much **not** that any more, at least, _all thanks to Crowley._

And then Crowley leans in, gives him a kiss on the forehead as he readies himself to withdraw.

Just one more second, though.

_“You’re still getting me another present, though, Azira,”_ he smiles.

Aziraphale scowls.

**Because,** **_oh, why did_ ** **this** **_creature of_ ** **all** **_creatures have to be the outcast he was stuck with for Eternity?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! I’m always open to chat/for suggestions! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> _Comments and kudos are always very appreciated to lemme know that you liked this! ^^_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Alright, I hope that was _enjoyable! ;]_ You can check out all thirteen (how lucky!) SS fics [here](https://eroticaabyss.wordpress.com/secret-santa-2019/) if you wanna. There’s a lot of fun, weird shit there, and a bunch of _very_ talented authors!


End file.
